Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood
Chris: I KNEW, I KNEW, I COULDN'T TRUST DANTE TO CARRY A BARF BAG! SERIOUSLY! HE DROPPED A BARF BAG OF OOZE! IT WAS AS HEAVY AS 1 POUND! COME ON! Well, um, we have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Ooze, kind of like toxic, infecting the area. ANOTHER REVENGE OF THE STUPID ISLAND! Thanks Dante......thanks a lot. Sign Ups (2 Per User, I may switch teams later, NEWBIES CLOSED) Veterans 1. (Reserved for TF) 2. Josh - TD's Ozzy Lusth - NZ Man123 3. Aphrodite - Hot, Cute Person who enjoys loving stuff - Eros123 4. TG - The Huntress, Katniss Copy - PeaceLoveGir 5. ??? - The Evil, Corrupted, Crazy Person - Bakura13 6. The Doctor- The Time Traveler - Scienceboy0 7. Jo- Scienceboy0 8. 9. Newbies 10. Rodri - The Purple-Wearing Pokemon Hero - TrentFan 11. Person - The Coattail Rider - Henzzy 12. Eros - Mediocre Popular, Handsome, Younger Brother of Aphrodite - Eros123 13. Kayla - The Obsessed Fangirl - PeaceLoveGir 14. Dante (for sucking in challenges) - The Mega Nerd/Failure/Person - NZMan123 15. Angel - The Good-Spirited Person - Bakura13 16.Mike-the multiple personality guy-juanthawsome 17.Johnny-the sneaky guy-juantheawsome 18. Davy Jones - The Pirate - ParaGoomba348 Pre-Chat (People still competing in last season, so far Josh, may not be here) Chris: Hello everyone! Rodri: Hello, purple bandito! Chris: What? Rodri: Common Phrase. Chris: Oh. Angel:*Flies to the camp* TG: Hi I'm back your favorite Hunter is here! Aphrodite:*flicks long curly brown hair* Hi everyone *flutters eye lashes but doesn't flirt* TG: Ugh...Another Hot..Mess like other girls in my Village.. Aphrodite: *isn't bothered* Hmmm I like your hair but you should try and be more natural TG: My hair is Natural! You better stop or I'll Behead you! With my bow and arrow! Aphrodite:*looks at self in diamond ring* Hmmm don't worry about it little thing Angel: *Senses a dark power* Aphrodite: Hi Angel aren't you cute here *gives her ruby ring* Angel:*puts it on*.... Aphrodite: Beutiful isn't it if you don't like it I can give a different one Angel*Shakes her head and accepts the ring* Rodri: *tips hat* Where is everyone else? Angel:*Flies into the air* Aphrodite: Angel if you want anything else just ask me ^-^ *calls to the sky softly* Eros: Hmmm *playse with broken chain attached to metal braclet on his wrist* Angel:*Searches for dark power* Eros: *Also looks for dark power* It seems close....... *eyes turn from green to pink* Angel:*Raises a hand towards and Eros, shakes head* *Continues looking for power* Eros: *Goes back to Aphrodite* I can't find anyone Aphrodite: Well thats Okay your young *pats eros on the head* Angel:*Stares at the nighborhood from the sky* *Sees something and gasps* Eros: *Grows angel wings then retracts them* Hmmm Angel:(Too distracted to notice Eros) Aphrodite: Eros no using your powers here do you wanna be disected Davy Jones: Arrgh, this be a place worse than Davy Jones' locker! It looks like the Kraken be here! Arrgh, me hearties, we be keelhauling the toxic neighborhood! Eros:Why are you crazy? *eyes turn from green to blue to pink in a continuouse pattern* Rodri: *sitting down* Hmm, I wonder when everyone will get here. Aphrodite: Why hello *sits next to Rodri* What's your name? *eyes turn pink* Rodri: I'm Rodri, nice to meet you. Aphrodite: Nice to meet you to here have a necklace *tries to give rose quartz necklace* Rodri: No thanks, but thanks for the offer. I don't normall wear many accessories. Aphrodite: I don't aswell I have all these priceless jewels but I just wear two, My saphire,emerald and ruby ring on my pink and my diamond ring on my index Rodri: I see, well that's nice. Mike: hi guys Johnny: who should i make a ali with first. Aphrodite: You mean an ali not a ali, and TG you have to do something with your hair I can help you if you want Aphrodite:*eyes widen* Why hello there *walks to will* Whats your name ^-^ Aphrodite: How old are you? Aphrodite: *Eyes turn bright pink* Aphrodite: *quickly blinks and eyes go back to green* Um want any Gems or jewels or gold or platnuim or anything? Aphrodite: ....^-^*goes towards him* >.> *loses interest* *walks away* Taybina Gunner: Grrrr -_-... Rodri: *looks at bag* If only you guys could come and see...... Person: hello... (CONF) i need to find a strong player to hide behind... but who? Jo: Guess who's back! (CONF) I'm gonna win this time. I'm gonna make an alliance right at the start. Doctor: Hello! It's me again! Person: hello Jo and Doctor Jo: *whispers to Person* It's yoru lucky day. Your the first one I have asked to be in an alliance with. Now, who else? person: *whispers to Jo* Josh is a strong player. Jo: Yeah, but he's not here yet. Still competing. Why not Aphrodite? *walks over to Aphrodite* It's your lucky day. Your going to be in an alliance with me and person over there. Any questions? Good. Now...*walks over to Rondri* Eros: *Eating strawberry shortcakes* Yum :3 Rodri: *trying to open Glamis' Poke Ball* If only it would work. Hmm, maybe I'll ask Dante if he's competing. I bet he'll know. Eros: >.> *walks up pushes button and poke'balls open* Your welcom :D Rodri: Wait- that isn't it *Poke Ball immediately closes but Glamis escapes* *to Glamis* Hide in my bag, hurry. *Glamis walks inside bag* Eros:*eyes turn grey* What was that? tell me please Davy Jones: Arrgh, you be that Pokemon's captain? You be keelhauling it if it not be listenin' to the captain! And I? I be captain Davy Jones! You be listenin' to me if you be wanting to live! Rodri: ..........Um, look. It's a complicated story. Sorry, but I don't feel like telling it right now guys.